Minato no Uta
by Sakata no Ginshiro
Summary: the moment you were waiting for. Halaw sa kanta ng Mang Jose ang kanilang kanta tungkol kay Namikaze Minato AKA Ikaapat na Hokage na inawit nila Kakashi, Iruka at Naruto


Babala: Hindi ko pag-aari ang Naruto at ang kanta nito. Kay Kishimoto Masashi-san at ang Parokya ni Edgar ang may ari nito. Pero 'wag mo munang pagdusahan pa please!

Guess what… dinagdagan natin yung bagong characters sa Fan Fic na ito at Belated Happy New Year este… Advanced Gong Hi Fa Cai kayong lahaaaaaat! Thanks to Wi-Fi Internet no Jutsu ko!

Sa mga oras na ito, ang Time-skip na ipinakita rito eh… naging Jounin si Uzumaki Naruto at eto na ang nangyari.

Plus, eto ang highly original ng ispup na ito!

**YONDAIME HOKAGE FLIK: Reedited and added for flavor**

Or you can call it

**Class S mission to find Sasuke by singing the Fourth Hokage Song**

Gawa ni YHKD

Rated: K+ (dahil wholesome talaga ang kanta at konting violence)

Mga Dapithapon sa Konohagakure ay may isang lalaking na dilaw na dilaw na buhok at may suot na kulay-orange ng jump-suit na ang pangarap niya ay bilang isa pinakamahusay ng Hokage na si **Uzumaki Naruto**. Ngayon na isa siyang Jounin na mula sa edad ng dalawampu at malapit na siya maging isang Hokage at hindi na siyang maingay na kulugo ngayon, nakita niya si **Umino Iruka**, na naging isang Jounin kasabay si Naruto sa Jounin exams na papunta siya sa Ichraku Ramen. "Yo, Sir Iruka!" panay tawag ni Naruto kay Sir Iruka "tara na sa Ichiraku Ramen, may Videoke rito!" Sumang-ayon na pasabi ni Sir Iruka "sige mate, pupunta na ako pero, antayin mo na lang si Sir **Kakashi** sa loob."

Nang nasa Ichiraku Ramen House na sila, narinig ni Naruto at ni Iruka ang nakakarinding kanta. Pinilit nila na takpan ang mga tainga nila pero nag-isip si Naruto.

_Naruto's POV_ :

"_teka… ang boses nito ay parang mga dalawang babaeng nag-aaway sa palengke. Si **Sakura **kaya o si **Ino**… ewan ko na lang kaya at buti na lang kung kakain na lang kami ni Sir Iruka ang Ramen at… teka… anong kanta 'to? Parang na-aastigan na ako d'on ha? Matanong na lang kaya kay Miss **Ayame** kung anong kanta 'to."_

"Um… Miss Ayame, pakiabot na lang yung mikropono na Magic Sing at kakanta na lang ako" sabi ni _The Next Yellow Flash_ Naruto at ibinigay ni Ayame sa kanya.

"Eto na ang pinakapaborito ng kanta ng Ikaapat na Hokage, ang Mang Jose. Bago yang kanta at kinanta niya noong naging Hokage pa lang." Aniya ni Ayame at pinindot niya ng mga numerong… "41384" Sinabi ni Sir Iruka bago si Naruto ay kumanta "galingan mo my great student, arangkadahin mo with feelings" at sumang-ayon siya sa pagwala, este sa pagkanta ng kanyang Pambansang Awit. Nang narinig na ang rumaragasang tunog ng mga gitara at ang tambol… nagsimula siyang umawit.

_Tuwing sasapit ang dilim _

_Naghahasik na ng lagim_

_Ang Kyuubi no Youko na nagwawala sa labas… ah!_

_Siya lang palaging lumalakas!_

Ang mga tao sa Ichiraku Ramen ay nagtaka sa anong nangyayari at habang si **Sasuke** ay nasa Otogakure, naririnig niya ang nakakarinding kanta mula sa tenga niya. Ganoon din si **Shikamarung** antukin hindi niya makayanan ang kanyang _good night sleep_. Mas lalo na si **Neji'y** naaastigan at lumakas ang kanyang Kaiten laban sa Akatsuki na si **Zetsu**.

"'Langhiya kang kulugo ka!" tili ni Sasukeng traydor.

"daig ka sa _nagger_ ng mommy ko, diyos ko!" aniya ni Shikamaru.

"Oy maganda yang kanta! Paborito sa lahat ng mga Hyuuga clan yan! Go go go! Naruto pabingihin mo si Zetsung Venus Flytrap niyan!" excited na magsalita ni Neji.

"Oy Lintek! Nakakarindi 'tong kanta 'to! I give up!" Lakas ng bulyaw kay Zetsu.

"Yari ka ngayon Zetsu! Yan ang Mang Jose no uta no Jutsu ni Naruto. Mapapa-paralyze ka within a year, 12 months, 24 hours, 7 days a week, 365 days for eternity" pangiting sabi ng isang Hyuuga Branch descendant.

"Inay ko po! Nabibingi na akooooooh!" padapang magsalita si Zetsu. At tinikman ni Neji si Zetsu ng isang Ookaiten.

Maski pa sa Otogakure, si **Orochimaru** at si **Kabuto** ay nabibingi sila sa kanta ng isang Kyuubi Jounin. At ang resulta nito ay isang _Hearing Loss_ kay Orochimaru kaya nahimatay sa ubod ng nakakarinding na kanta.

"Ano'ng nangyari Orochimaru?" sabi ni Kabuto

"May Jutsu ba tayo para pigilin ng isang kanta na ito?" nanghihinayang na sabi ng isang ahas na Sannin.

"Ay sorry na lang. 'alang jutsu ang magpapapigil ng isang kanta na ito." Aniya sinabi ni Kabuto

"ANOOOOOOH?" tumiling na malakas si Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru-sama, ang kampo natin!" sumigaw si Kabuto sa kanyang master pero tuloy ang pag-iiling ni Orochimaru.

"Anak ng Jueteng! Mababagsak na itong kampo natin! Mamamatay na tayong lahaaaaat!" Tumili ng malakas na si Orochimaru na parang isang bakla na nagwawala.

"We're dying, we're dying!" tili ni Kabuto at ni Orochimaru na may walang pigil na buhos ng luha sa mata habang sila ang nagyakap na para malapit sa kuko ng Shinigami (eherm… God of Death, ika' nga.) na isini-summon ng kanyang sensei na si Sarutobi aka: Third Hokage.

At ang resulta… Nawasak ang buong bayan ng Otogakure na kinatitirikan ni Orochimaru at ni Kabuto at walang natira kundi ang mga lubak-lubak na daan. Makikita mo rin ang baldadong kamay ni Orochimaru sa dinadaanan nila parang kagagawa ng isang demolition team ng mga ANBU ng Konohagakure.

At biglang dumating si Sir Kakashi at sasabay siya sa kanta ni Naruto. (at least Paborito ng Master niya kaya paborito niya yung kanta)

_Pagsapit ng dilim may isang tao sa taas ni Gamabunta_

_Kundi ang Hokage ng Taga-Konoha_

_Na mukhang guwapo lalo na kung hair niya'y yellow_

_Maastig lahat sila kahit na mga ANBU…_

Tinuloy ng mga Jounin ang mga kanta na parang husto nilang mag-hasik ng kabingihan.

_Tulong, Tulong Saklolo_

_Kailangan ko ang tulong mo…_

_**Yondaime, Hokage**_

_**Ang Hokageng Hero na pwedeng irebultuhin**_

_**Yondaime, parang Freedom Gundam din**_

_**Ngunit pagkamatay mo babalik din si Sarutobi**_

_**Sa Hokage**_

Tuluy-tuloy ang tinig ng rumaragasang tono ng gitara't tambol kaya si Sakura ay nabingi (at pati yung Inner Self niya.)

"Tama na parang awa mo na po kami…" tamemeng magsalita si Sakura.

Maging si **Itachi** at si **Kisame** ang naapektuhan sa kanta na ito habang na nasa tulay sila.

"Buwiset yang kanta na ito… parang nahihilo na ako sa kanta…" biglang mahihimatay ang isang Pating ng Akatsuki na parang babagsak siya. Pero si Itachi ang sumagip sa kanya na parang isang pating na bagong huli sa pamamagitan ng paghawak ng binti niya.

"Bitawan mo na ako at kaya ko naman ito eh!" bulyaw ni Kisame.

"O sige, hindi mo kailangan tulungin ka umakyat sa tulay eh bahala ka sa buhay mo." pasang-ayon na sinabi ni Itachi at tumilapon si Kisame sa ilog na parang pating na ibabagsak sa dagat.

"Magbabayad ka, lalakeng may sore eyes!" pasigaw na paiyak si Kisame habang nag-dive-in sa ilog.

"Eh kasalanan mo 'yon eh. Kung iniligtas kita eh buhay ka pa, Isda!" pasigaw na sabi ni Itachi.

"Itachiiii! MAGBABAYAD KA!" Tili ng isang isdang Akatsuki.

"asa ka pa, Bi-Sugo ng Kinarag-ayan, Umiyak ka na lang sa talipapa!" asar ni Itachi sabay lumabas ang dila niya sa pangangasar kay pating ng Kirigakure.

Kaso… Tinuloy ang nakakarindi ng kanta.

_Tuwing sasapit ang dilim_

_Naghahasik na ng lagim_

_Ang Kyuubi no Youko na nagwawala sa labas_

_Siya lang palaging lumalakas!_

_Pagsapit ng dilim may isang tao sa taas ni Gamabunta_

_Kundi ang Hokage ng Taga-Konoha_

_Na mukhang guwapo lalo na kung hair niya'y yellow_

_Maastig lahat sila kahit na mga ANBU…_

Si Sir Kakashi ang kumanta pa ng kanyang _Anthem _at nag-extra si Sir Iruka.

_Tulong, Tulong Saklolo _

_Ang ating kalaban… _

_Kailangan ko ang tulong mo…_

_Nariyan na sila…_

Si Naruto ang babanat sa kanta.

_**Yondaime, Hokage**_

_**Ang Hokageng Hero na pwedeng irebultuhin**_

_**Yondaime, parang Freedom Gundam din**_

_**Ngunit pagkamatay mo babalik din si Sarutobi**_

_**Sa Hokage**_

At may nag-remix si Sir Kakashi.

_Aking kumpare ko_

_Kaibigang Hokage_

_Salamat, Pare_

_Ikaw ang Bida, Yondaime (Hokage)… ye—yeah!_

At eto na yung finale para sa mga tres tenores na parang katulad sa Red Horse Musiklaban. At eto na sila...

_Tulong, Tulong Saklolo _

_Ang ating kalaban… _

_Kailangan ko ang tulong mo…_

_Nariyan na siya… _

_**Yondaime, Hokage**_

_**Ang Hokageng Hero na pwedeng irebultuhin**_

_**Yondaime, parang Freedom Gundam din**_

_**Ngunit pagkamatay mo babalik din si Sarutobi**_

_**Yondaime, Hokage**_

_**Ang Hokageng Hero na pwedeng irebultuhin**_

_**Yondaime, parang Freedom Gundam din**_

At si Naruto ang huling babanat sa kanyang parte...

_**Ngunit pagkatapos ko ng maging isang Jounin**_

_**I'ma Hokage-ye-yeye-ye-yeah!**_

Nang tinapos ang kanta nila eh pinalakpak nila ang mga customers sa Ichiraku ramen nang dumating si Sasuke na mula sa Otogakure, Shikamaru, Ino at Sakura na may hawak sila ng mga kunai… at nag-level 2 curse si Sasuke, biglang silang natulala. At maging si Sasuke ay bumalik sa normal.

"ASTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEG!" aniya ni **Konohamaru.**

"GALEEEEEENG!" bulyaw na tagumpay ni **Rock Lee.**

"YOU DA JOUNIN!" Aniya ni **Temari.**

"HAIL NARUTO, HAIL NARUTO!" pasigaw na paggalang ni Neji.

"YAHOONG-YAHOO!" sabi ni **Kiba.**

Nang ang mga bagong Jounin at si Sasuke na galing sa Otogakure dumating sa Ichiraku Ramen at biglang nagtulala, nagbaba ang mga bunganga (as in panga!) nila nang nakita ang mga tres tenores kumakanta, eto ang sinasabi nila...

"Hi Guys, wala ba kayong mga kamay?" aniya ni Naruto, Iruka at Kakashi.

Bigla silang nag-wave at sabay silang nagsabi "WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY! WE'RE NOT WORTHY!"

Nagtanong si Iruka "oh anong nangyayari sa mga 'to?"

"Nabingi sa 'king kanta" sabi ni Naruto.

"Eh tayo kaya yung kumanta 'di ba jigs?" aniya ni Kakashi.

"Siyempre, Sir Kakashi" pasang-ayon na pasabi ni Iruka.

"Taralets guys at pagabi na. At Sir Kakashi..." aniya ni Naruto.

"Ano 'yon, my dear student?" sinabi ni Sir Kakashi na may matamis ng tinig.

"Hulihin ang traydor na 'yan!" Bulyaw ni Naruto na may megaphone.

"Sugod mga Jounins! Tataliin natin si Sasuke sa tulay na kinatitirikan ni **Jiraiyang** manyak sa Konoha Hot springs!" sigaw ni Neji

"Ano Neji, baka kailangan natin i-bungee jumping natin siya!" aniya ni Naruto.

"Magandang Idea yan habang i-bu-bungee jumping si Sasuke, ang pinsan ko si **Hinata** ang magbi-video sa ano ang nangyayari dito at ipapakita sa Ikasiyam na Hokage na ito ang ANBU Mission na ipinapakita natin." Pasang-ayon ni Neji.

"Yari ka sa pagtataksil sa aming bayan, tataliin na naming kita at papakainin ka ng mga inihahandang piranha sa ilalim ng tulay!" Bulyaw ni **Sai**, ang bagong kapalit ni Sasuke.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!" tili ni Sasuke.

"Fuuin Jutsu, Anti-evil for eternity seal" sabi ni Kakashi at nilagyan ng tatak si Sasuke upang tumigil ang pagdaloy ng Chakra niya.

Kinabukasan, ng Umaga, Pumunta si Uzumaki Naruto sa lugar ng mga Hokage habang dala na ang tape at ipinakita ang anong nangyayari kahapon.

"Very impressive Naruto. Iyan nga ang class-S na Mission na ginawa mo kahapon. So, ano ang ginawa mo?" Naghanga ang ikasiyam na Hokage sa sinabi niya.

"Ano yan eh nag-Videoke ako sa Ichiraku Ramen at kumanta ng kanta ng ikaapat na Hokage ng Mang Jose. Astig ng kanta 'no?" nag-agree si Naruto at prinisenta ng isang videotape sa kanya.

Nang ipinanood niya kung ano ang nangyayari kahapon ay namangha sa galing ng mga ka-batch niya at sinabi niya "Aba, daig pa sa Iraq ang misyon na iyan pero ang kanta na iyan ay para matalo ang mga kalaban natin ng mga Akatsuki at iba pang mga kalaban pero sa mukha pa lang eh kamukha mo rin yung Ikaapat na Hokage di ba."

Pag-alis sa isang lugar ng Hokage at biglang tumalon sa kasiyahan si Naruto at anong reaksyon niya…

"S-CLASS MISSION… SUCCEEDED!"

**Tapos-Finish-Fin-Owari**

**OMAKE lang po:**

Sinadya ni Sasuke ang pagiging level 2 niya at nagkaroon siya ng isang _electric surge_ sa kaliwang kamay niya na handang-handa i-Chidori si Naruto, Samantala si Naruto habang na nasa One-tail Kyuubi mode siya, ini-release ang kanyang chakra sa kanang kamay niya na ang hitsura ng isang bola na handing-handa niyang gamitin ang Rasengan laban sa kanyang kaibigan.

At isinimula ang kanilang techniques na itinuro ng mga master nila. Tinili nila ang mga pangalan ng mga techniques nila at… ang resulta ay nagmistulang ang kamay ni Sasuke ay papel samantala kay Naruto ay gunting.

"Papel ka at Gunting ako, olats ka Sasuke, ten ako, ikaw six." Aniya ni Naruto in One-tail mode

"oh hindeh!" tili ni Level 2 Cursed seal Sasuke.

"Kawawa ka naman, henyo ka pa lang eh bopols ka pagdating sa Jankenpon, eh sino na nga ang dobe ngayon, Ikaw? BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" asar-tawa ni Naruto.

Naghatol ang reperi ng Jankenpon contest Finals na si Naruto ang nanalo sa laro na ito.

**Tapos na ang Omake bilis na! rebyu na!**

**Glossary:**

Konohagakure – hidden leaf village under the rule of Fire Country Daimyo and Hokage

Kirigakure – hidden mist village under the rule of Water Country Daimyo and Mizukage

Otogakure – hidden sound village under the rule of Orochimaru

Kyuubi no Youko – nine tailed fox sa Naruto


End file.
